Corallan Weiss
"I may just be a pilot, and I may not have your shiny armor and fancy weapons, but I'm not going to let you push me around." -Weiss to a Death Trooper '''shortly before beating him in a fight. Early Life '''Corallan Weiss (3/14/17 GrS - ) was a soldier, pilot, medic and captain during his career in the Imperial Navy. 'Born into a wealthy family on the planet of 'Naboo, Corallan lived happily as a young boy during the waning years of the Republic. Through his childhood, he idolized both the Republic and the [[starwars:Naboo_Royal_Space_Fighter_Corps/Legends|'Royal Naboo Starfighter Corps (RSF)']] after watching them fight valiantly against the [[starwars:Confederacy_of_Independent_Systems/Legends|'CIS']] and defend his home from invasion time and time again. When he reached the age of 16, Corallan lied about his age to the RSF Recruiters and flew an N-1 Starfighter alongside the RSF for several months, before making the decision to further his career. Corallan left the RSF to speak to the [https://swg.fandom.com/wiki/Imperial_recruiter Imperial recruiters] at an Imperial station in his home city of Theed where he earned entry into the [[starwars:Imperial_Academy/Legends|'Imperial Academy']] with flying colors. Corallan was posted to the ISD-Prevention, 'where he served through most of his career. Imperial Career Corallan served as a Stormtrooper in the 'Imperial Army for some time before applying for a seat in the Starfighter Corps under Wing Commander Fletch. Corallan served for some time as a pilot, climbing through the ranks with ease. After winning several battles against superior Rebel forces and placing his life on the line in both space and ground combat time and time again, Weiss was hand picked for application into the legendary Inferno Squad led at the time by Commander Snake. alongside 'Ruby Styke '''in her personalized 'TIE/LN Starfighter attacking Rebel Targets during a mission in the Outer Rim.]] Corallan flew as an elite pilot fighting both in the air and on the ground with Inferno, quickly climbing to the rank of Senior Agent before suffering a serious head injury during the Mimban Campaign . Corallan had been flying an [[starwars:Imperial_Dropship_Transport/Legends|Imperial Dropship Transport (IDT)]] low over a valley while being fired upon by enemy anti-air, and a miscommunication over comms caused Weiss to bank over an enemy emplacement directly placing his ship in the line of fire. He brought the IDT down into a controlled crash, and was pulled from the burning wreck by Colonel Brine. 'He survived the incident, but suffered a wound that forced him to temporarily retire from service in order to recover. During his recovery period he spent some brief time getting to know his comrade 'Ruby Styke and growing quite fond of her, despite her apparent lack of interest and dedication to her duties. ]] After recovering from his injuries and spending a temporary period as enlisted infantry to prove that he was ready to resume his duties, Corallan returned to his position as Senior Agent. During his time away, '''Inferno Commander Snake mysteriously vanished, leaving Ruby Styke 'as the new Commander of Inferno Squad. Eventually, Ruby stepped down from her position as Commander when she was offered the promotion to Captain in the Imperial Navy, leaving Corallan as the new Commander of Inferno. Corallan served as Commander of Inferno Squad for some time, playing a key role in multiple major battles throughout the war. He developed a special bond with the new Captain as she became the overseer of Inferno, often being the one tasked with directly assigning him his orders, leaving them much time to become acquainted away from the prying eyes of the 'Imperial Security Bureau 'and the revered 'Director Armond Saei. One of the most important battles of Corallan's career took place on the desert world of Tatooine in the year 3 BBY. Terrorist forces had fortified themselves into the carcass of a downed Imperial Star Destroyer and stolen many pieces of sensitive Imperial equipment, and Corallan was tasked by Captain Ruby Styke and General Ach Styke 'to lead a force onto the planet to recover the equipment. Corallan fought on the frontlines, engaging enemy [[starwars:X-wing_starfighter/Legends|'T-65 X-wing Starfighters]] and stripped-down and modified [[starwars:BTL-B_Y-wing_starfighter|'BTL-B Y-Wing Bombers']] as well as dozens of specially trained enemy forces. Corallan led his forces through an opening in the hull of the downed vessel, working their way through the internal structure of the ship and fighting hostile infantry until eventually locating the main hangar bay of the vessel. Once they found the enemy stronghold within the hangar, they were unexpectedly faced with an enemy controlled Imperial All-Terrain Armored-Transport. ''' The enemy Walker inflicted heavy casualties on Corallan's forces, before he was struck with the idea of climbing up into the rafters above and dropping a compact explosive device directly onto the neck of the walker. The tactic worked, and the explosive landed on the weak spot located above the neck of the walker, causing the head to sever from the body and the vehicle to collapse. These actions led to Corallan gathering the attention of his higher-ups, and eventually, a promotion that brought him out of Inferno Squad and into a position as '''Commander within the Imperial Navy. Corallan's first command within the Imperial Navy was aboard the ICS-Sled Dog, an Acclamator-Class Assault Ship 'that had been refitted for carrying cargo and equipment. Corallan brought the vessel to an Imperial Outpost in the outer rim, where he accompanied the crew of the 'ISD-Prevention. Corallan took command of an effort on the base to mine for Kyber Crystals, '''unknowingly for use by the '''Imperial Security Bureau 'in development of the 'DS-1 Orbital Battle Station. 'These orders came directly from 'Lord Vader 'himself. Commanding The 'Prevention After his successful assignment as Commander of his own vessel, Corallan once again drew the attention of his superiors. Through the efforts of the now-Commodore''' Ruby Styke''' and Captain Derek Noll, 'Corallan was promoted to Captain and granted command of the 'ISD-Prevention itself. During his time as Captain, Corallan led the ship on many perilous journeys. He also took command of the Imperial Medics while commanding the Prevention, and garnered both the respect and disdain of many. The final assignment under Weiss' command would be patrol of the system where the DS-1, otherwise known as the Death Star, had been completed. Corallan maintained command of the ship up until The Battle of Yavin. '''During his time as Captain, Corallan's bond with '''Commodore Ruby Styke developed into a deep romantic relationship which was kept secret from most of their comrades. They became deeply involved, and unknown to Corallan himself, Ruby became pregnant with his child merely nine months prior to The Battle of Yavin. The Battle of Yavin During The Battle of Yavin, Corallan was at his station aboard the Prevention. When Rebel starships entered the system, Corallan had not been informed and as a result, kept the Prevention at an unready state. Only days before the Rebel ships entered the system, Corallan and Commodore Ruby Styke 'shared a tender moment on the bridge of the 'Prevention. Commodore Styke handed Weiss her personal DL-44 '''blaster, which Corallan later modified and nicknamed "Ruby" and the couple shared a passionate kiss publicly on the '''Prevention's bridge (much to the disdain of the Imperial Security Bureau, who were forced to cover up the incident.) Moments later, Ruby Styke returned to her post aboard the Death Star and Corallan maintained his post on the Prevention. Three days later, Rebel ships attacked the Death Star, destroying the station with all hands. Corallan was forced to stand and watch from the bridge of his ship while the love of his life, and every one of his friends and comrades, disintegrated into dust. This would become the most important event of not only his career, but his life. In a fit of uncontrolled rage, Corallan ordered ship-wide alert and all hands were ordered to transports. Corallan boarded the first shuttle of over a dozen that went to the surface of Yavin-IV 'where he was immediately shot down by anti-air fire. Corallan lost consciousness during the crash, and entered a coma that would last almost three months. Corallan was located in the crash by Rebel forces and picked up by Rebel medics who nursed him to health aboard a 'Nebulon-B Medical Frigate in the Outer Rim. During this time, he was presumed killed-in-action by the Empire and was written off as such. Command of the Prevention was reassigned to Captain Derek Noll and Corallans family was notified of his death. = Post-Military Career. After waking up aboard a Rebel ship, and being released from medical staff on Coruscant, Corallan found himself at an incredibly difficult time in his life. With the love of his life now dead, and the Empire believing the same of him, he decided to return to Theed and meet up with his family once again. Corallan shared with his parents the stories of his conflict, and the fate of his wife Ruby Styke, before they revealed to him that in his absence, a young girl had been brought to them personally by Captain Derek Noll who was said to be the secret daughter of Ruby, born of Corallan's blood shortly before the events at Yavin. The news of a daughter sparked a new life in Corallan, pushing him to start a new career where he could take the time to raise his daughter and settle down with his family on Naboo. Corallan met with his former RSF commander, and began flying freelance sorties for businesses across the galaxy fighting against pirate forces and mercenaries attacking cargo ships and transports throughout space. It is believed that the Empire have taken notice of his survival, and are attempting to locate him but currently there is no evidence to suggest this. Current Occupation Weiss has begun working freelance for the Empire once again, as an agent under Lord Vader himself. The exact date of this is unknown, as is any other information regarding his current location and occupation.